Spies
by amandald98
Summary: Yet another Pride and Prejudice and Spies story. Don't kill me!


_A/N: This is exceedingly confusing. I'm sorry if you die from confusion. It's just the way I write things…_

"Agent B… We have a bit of a situation," roared through Lizzy's commlink as she sped down the road toward the coordinates indicated by the team's homing devices.

"Coming, Agent L," she responded, nearing the fight. The image up ahead was not a pretty sight. Agent R was lying on the side of the road, in what looked suspiciously like blood. Agent L was trying to fend off three attackers at once, and Agent D was effortlessly finishing off four of the others.

"Status?" Agent B yelled to her team.

"Real bad," they said, almost rolling their eyes, except for the fact that they were fighting. _Of course _Agent B knew that. It was a bit out of character for her…

"HEY!" Agent L said, "WHAT'S UP WITH LIZZY?"

"You wish I knew," said Agent D, "Well, I don't. Should we run ID?"

"Go for it," grumbled Agent L, finally finishing off the last attacker.

"Agent B," said Agent D calmly, "What is your first memory?"

"Falling off the tire swing in my mom's backyard," said Agent B promptly.

"Wrong," said Agent L, and Agent D and Agent L pointed their guns on the impostor, who slowly put her hands up.

"Can't say I didn't try," they said.

"Who are you?" Agent D growled, "Actually, never mind. Let's go back to HQ and get this on tape. C'mon, Lucas."

**Back at HQ, the **Special Unit team assembled in the interrogation room. Faces were grim, solemn words were exchanged, and people pondered over the location of Agent B. Agent D sat across from the impostor, the only thing dividing them a metal table. The recording device was set up. It was time for action.

"Recording on 06 July 2011, at 2000 hours. Impostor found trying to infiltrate HQ as Agent Elizabeth Bennet. This is Agent William Darcy. Questions begin now," Agent D said crisply, precisely, and almost too mechanically, "Name?"

"Rosie Eleanor Phillips."

"Occupation?"

"FBI." The room shuddered a bit. Government agencies turning against each other was not a good sign.

"Reasons for impersonation?"

The subject remained silent. Even though she had taken the oath earlier, she _did _have the right to plead the fifth.

"Again, I ask, reason for impersonation?"

"I plead the fifth," said the subject.

"This session of interrogation will now come to a close at 2015 hours. More investigation to follow," said Agent D.

The meeting was adjourned, agents returned to their posts, and the impostor was led away to a small room for captives off the interrogation room.

"_If you did anything to Agent B,_" hissed Agent D to his captive, "_I will personally see to it that you have a rather untimely end."_

"_I thank you for the forethought," _said Agent Rosie right back, "_And assure you that the FBI did nothing to your precious Miss Bennet. If you look behind you, you will see her."_

"_I'm not turning around til you're locked up in that cell," _said Agent D.

"_Wow," _replied Agent Rosie, "_You really don't care about her."_

Agent D was at his wit's end, "Of _course _I care. How could you think otherwise? I begged with her not to go on this stupid mission, and look where she is now? All blown up halfway to Puerto Rico, probably."

"Halfway to Puerto Rico?" asked Rosie, also raising her voice, "Do you think she would get herself blown up halfway to Puerto Rico? Have you ever considered the fact that maybe she could take care of herself?"

"I can see how you got this job," muttered Agent D, "You're exactly like her."

They walked the last few feet to the cell. Agent D opened the door, and the captive willingly stepped in.

"Have fun rotting away until we find Agent B," said Agent D.

Agent Rosie made a rather rude gesture at him, but remained silent. Agent D closed the cell door silently, peering back in for one more look. This was a pretty darn good impostor.

**Agent D climbed** the stairs to the residential area of HQ. He unlocked his door with the retina scanner and was surprised to find his cousin, Agent F, sitting in the armchair next to his bed.

"'Sup, Wills," said Agent F, by way of greeting.

"What do you want?" asked Agent D gruffly, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Just wanted to say hello," said Agent F, looking mock offended, "What, I can't talk to my only cousin in this disastrous line of work?"

"Your only cousin, period," said Agent D dryly, "Or are there some long-lost relatives I don't know about?"

"Yeah, Matlock had an affair." Agent D looked mildly disgusted. "No, I'm just kidding… Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Thank you for your daily dose of disgusting humor. You may cease and desist now," said Agent D, going to put the glass away.

"Hmmm… What else am I supposed to provide you with, then?" asked Agent F, "Oh yeah, that's right. Information."

Agent D leaned in instinctively.

"Everything isn't as it seems," said Agent F.

"That's like Level 1 stuff," said Agent D, "Is there anything less basic you have to tell me? Cause if there isn't, I'd like to go to bed now. It's been a rather long day."

"Nope. Absolutely nothing." So Agent F walked out of the room and closed the door softly.

Agent D went to sit down on the bed. He pulled off his shoes and wondered what his cousin meant by his rather cryptic message. Did it have anything to do with Elizabeth?

**The next day,** the breakfast buzzer went off a bit earlier than usual.

"D***," said Agent D, rubbing his eyes and walking blearily out to the daily meeting over toast and cereal.

"What a lovely way to start off the day," said his friend Agent C, "My friend swearing so loud the entire corridor could hear him."

"Don't judge," Agent D said.

The friends walked down to the breakfast hall, where the rest of the HQ was already assembled.

"So nice of you to join us," said Agent A, "Even with your… Questionable attire."

Darcy almost swore again. He had forgotten to change.

The meeting was as boring as ever, with lots of speculation over the situation in Russia. There was talk about the terrorists and the uprisings in the Middle East. The only thing that was ignored was the disappearance of Agent B. Agent D was getting anxious.

"Ummm… Agent A?" asked Agent D. Agent A nodded at him. "I'm wondering what's been done about Agent B."

"Absolutely nothing," said Agent A, "We really don't care. She's a smart girl."

"WHAT?" asked Agent D…

**And he woke up. Had the entire thing been a dream? He was lying in his CIA issued cot, staring up at the same white washed ceiling he had fallen asleep to the night before.**

_A/N: The agents are as follows:_

_Agent B is Elizabeth_

_Agent D is Darcy_

_Agent A is Anne_

_Agent C is Bingley_

_Agent L is Charlotte_


End file.
